Waiting on Life
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Set during Anne. Buffy is Waitressing and still having nightmares about Angel. She has given up on life until a vistor from her past arrives.
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hey everybody this is just something that has been swimming around my head for a couple of months. I'll write a second chapter and turn it into a huge B/S story if everybody thinks I should.

"Hey Anne, You look terrible." Amanda stated when Buffy arrived at work at the restaurant. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; I just didn't sleep very well last night." Buffy sighed. It's not like she'd understand even if I could explain about Angel.

"Well if you're sure you're okay. I need everything setup in the Bar." Amanda smiled.

"Just like every morning." Buffy sighed as she got started on the hour long process of getting the Bar ready for business.

"Buffy Table Eighteen just got seated and I need someone to restock the potato and salad bar when you have a chance." Amanda said as she headed back to the kitchen.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" Buffy asked smiling at her twenty second costumer in the past five hours.

"Sure sweet thing, two beers and burgers." The truck driver leered at her.

"Coming right up," Buffy smiled.

"Oh and get a glass of wine for yourself, my treat" He laughed with his buddy.

"How is it out there?" Amanda asked when Buffy came into the kitchen.

"Let's put it this way. I almost contemplated taking the wine that jerk offered me." Buffy smiled. "But at least the rush is over and I'm out of here in thirty minutes."

"Get some sleep okay. You're starting to worry me." Amanda hugged Buffy as she headed out with the burgers.

"I Promise" Buffy smiled.

"Angel No," Buffy woke up screaming. "Oh God Angel," Buffy started crying. "I'm Sorry. I'm So Sorry."


	2. An Old Friend

"Hey Anne, Check out the cutie at Table 33." Amanda smiled at 8:45 the next night.

Buffy looked at Table 33 and couldn't believe her eyes. There looking just as broken as she felt was Spike. She mental analyzed the threat to the restaurant. I've got to get him out of here before he does any real damage.

"Well don't just stand there go say hi. I'm personally jealous that he's in your section." Amanda shoved Buffy in the direction of the Blonde Vampire.

"Hey Amanda, since I'm off at 9, I've finished all my side work and rolled all the silverware. Can I take off when he leaves, since he's my last customer?" Buffy asked eagerly.

"Sure, Take it easy okay and get more sleep." Amanda smiled as she headed back into the kitchen.

Buffy sighed and walked over to Spike in Slayer mode, "Spike, what do you think you're doing here?"

"Bloody Hell Slayer, not you too," Spike glared. "What does it take to get away from evil bints long enough to get drunk at a bar."

"You were only going to drink alcohol?" Buffy asked surprised.

"It may shock you to learn that it's an age old custom among lads to get drunk when a girl dumps you."

"Drusilla dumped you after a 100 years. Well give it up to an insane Vampiress who finally came to her senses." Buffy smiled, but then noticed the deep pain in Spike's eyes. "Look I'm sorry. I know break-ups are rough. If you come back to my place without eating anybody on the way I'll get you drunk for free and you can talk freely."

"Are you being nice to me? Why?" Spike asked

"Let's just say I'm feeling guilty about hurting a vampire and want to make amends." Buffy smiled as she held out her hand and quietly she and Spike left the restaurant and Amanda smiled content she'd done her good deed for the day. I knew they'd be perfect for each other.


	3. The First Night

"Well here we are." Buffy sighed as she unlocked her apartment.

"Slayer, I've been meaning to ask. Why the downward move to L.A.? I mean you waitressing and living in a rundown apartment. It's just not you. What does Angel think of all this?" Spiked asked.

"He's dead. When Acathla opened I killed him. I killed the love of my life. I was expelled from school. And my mom was so supportive that she kicked me out. So here I am. Now can we please talk about you and Dru, because that sounds a lot more fun for me." Buffy laughed.

"I don't want to talk, where's the alcohol?" Spike shrugged as he headed towards the refrigerator.

"Vodka or Rum?" Buffy asked opening her alcohol cabinet. "It helps me sleep." Buffy defended herself when Spike looked shocked.

"Alcohol solves all problems," Spike agreed as he poured the Vodka.

"I'm going to bed." Buffy sighed hours later. "You can have the couch. Oh and I'll try to be quiet when I leave in the morning. Vampire Hearing."

"Night Buffy,"

"Angel No," Buffy screamed as she woke up and started crying. Not again. Not another night of these horrible nightmares. Suddenly, she felt a presence at the doorway.

"You okay Luv,"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why do I find that so hard to believe? You said you were having trouble sleeping. Are you having these nightmares often?"

"Try every night. Every night he keeps dieing and I know it's my fault" Buffy cried.

"It'll get better. I promise." Spike said putting his arms around her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course."


	4. The Morning After

Buffy woke up in Spike's arms. Her first impulse to finch was repressed by the knowledge that last night was the most comfortable night's sleep she'd had since killing Angel. Smiling Buffy slowly slided out of bed to take a shower before work.

"Buffy," Spike sighed groggily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." Buffy smiled

"It's okay." Spike smiled back.

"Go watch TV or something while I take a bath. I'll have breakfast with you when I get out."

"Morning" Buffy smiled coming into the kitchen in her uniform. "You made breakfast for me?"

"Well I was bored." Spike shrugged.

"That is so thoughtful. Thank You."

"I just hope you don't mind me drinking in front of you."

"Believe it or not, as long as it's not my blood I could care less."

"Actually it's pig's blood from the Butcher's Shop. It's been hard to drink fresh blood since Dru. She always made drinking blood from a fresh body exciting."

"Sorry, I know it's hard, but ...wait a minute not drinking human blood is a good thing. Please feel free to continue feeling bad."

"Same old Slayer,"

"Actually I've been feeling more like myself since you showed up at the restaurant yesterday."

"I guess it was a lucky break for both of us."

"Yeah I guess it was." Buffy smiled before looking at the clock. "Oh my god, I've got to go, I'm late. Will you be okay here without me?"

"Of course, I'll do the dishes and catch passions on the tellie." Spike assured her.

"I hate to leave you, but Amanda will go ballistic if the bar isn't set up on time."

"Go, I'll see you after work."

"Bye Spike, and thanks for helping." Buffy smiled as she ran out the door.

"You're welcome Luv," Spike smiled as he started washing the dishes.


	5. Deep Thoughts

Yeah Shadowfax is back!!!!! I missed my muse.

Amanda couldn't get over the difference in Anne. Yesterday she'd been tired and lifeless today she was actually smiling and a little color had come back into her cheeks. I bet it has to do with that cute blonde she left with.

"So how was your night?" Amanda asked smiling, "Anything exciting happen?"

"Actually, I ran into an old friend that I hadn't seen in a while. He was kind of friends with my ex-boyfriend and we just talked about old times." Buffy smiled.

"Just talked huh?" Amanda teased, "If I'd left with a guy that cute we would've done more than talk."

Buffy blushed, "Spike and I aren't like that, we have too much history to get involved and even if I was interested He's still hung up on his last girlfriend. They went out forever and were pretty intense. I don't know if I'm ready to compete with that."

"Have it your way, but I wouldn't wait too long. This town's full of lots of girls who would like to snatch him up."

Mean while back at Buffy's apartment, Spike was snooping through the Buffy's dresser. He defended himself by saying that he needed to know where she hid all the stakes, but in truth he was curious about the sensitive girl behind the death quips and power kicks. As luck would have it he'd just stumbled across her diary and sat down for a nice long read that was sure to contain funny stories about Peaches that he could laugh about with Dru. Dru. God why did he have to think of her now? He knew that it was over, but it's hard to get over a century of loving someone. The way she moved, the way she dressed, everything about Dru was imbedded in his mind. How was he ever going to get her out of his mind so he could get on with his un-life? Spike looked down and smiled. I should start with a little pleasure reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_Angel showed up again tonight. I don't know what it is about him, but sometimes I feel like he's the only one who understands what it means to be a slayer. That he knows what I'm up against every night and he wants to help, not by sitting in the library doing research, but being there with me, watching my back, protecting me. I think I'm falling in love with him._

All Spike could say was "Bloody Hell."


	6. Shakespeare and Clubbing

When Buffy arrived home Spike was reading on the couch. "What are you reading?"

"Shakespeare, interesting fellow, described you a couple of times." Spike answered not looking up.

"He did not. Unlike some people in this room, I wasn't alive back then."

"Hey neither was I. Shakespeare was well before my time."

"Whatever, What does it say about me?"

"O, when she's angry she is keen and shrewd! She was a vixen when she went to school; And though she be but little, she is fierce." Spike quoted finally staring up at her.

"Wow, I thought Shakespeare was supposed to be romantic comedies and stuff."

"He did Tragedies and Histories too, but this is from a 'romantic comedy.' Midsummer's Night Dream. My favorite part is when these two couples are lost in the woods and the fairies make the wrong people fall in love, causes both couples quite a bit of heartache. "The course of true love never did run smooth."

"Amen," Buffy nodded sitting down.

Spike stared over at her. "Okay enough sitting around feeling sorry for ourselves. I'm taking you to the only time I've ever seen you happy without Angel."

"And when was that?" Buffy asked startled by Spike's casual use of Angel's name.

"Dancing" He smiled "I'm giving you twenty minutes to get ready. You chose to live in L.A. now you have to experience the night life."

Buffy bolted out of the room smiling. This was crazy, going out partying with Spike was definitely crazy, but in a weird way it was fun and she needed more fun in her life.

Spike smiled, if anything was going to help improve the Slayer's mood it would be this. "Was ever woman in this humor wooed? Was ever woman in this humor won?"

Buffy had to admit that Spike knew a lot of great L.A Clubs. It was incredible to think that she'd been here three months and never gone clubbing. That's because it would have reminded you too much of the Bronze and Angel.

"Luv," Spike spoke waking Buffy out of her thoughts. "I thought we could try one more bar. It's kind of different, but I think if you have an open mind it could help."

"What kind of bar is it?" Buffy asked curiously.

"The kind run by a demon." Spike answered, "But a good demon." He assured her, "All kinds of lost souls end up there and all find some kind of peace."

"Okay, I'm not only intrigued, but I'm in. Lead the way, oh wise one."


	7. Faith in Yourself

A/N Yes I brought in Lorne! Hope you like it. Oh, and 'Faith in Yourself' is an original song I wrote.

"I have to what?" Buffy asked.

"Sing, Lorne can't help you unless you sing. His power is connected to vocal melodies some how," Spike explained. "Please don't make me try to explain it. Actually it's quite fun."

"Fun for you maybe, I never sing. Okay maybe a couple of times at home, but in public, in front of an audience. Forget it." Buffy insisted.

"Spike, I see you brought the Slayer interesting choice, however I can see the attraction." Lorne smiled coming over to their table.

"Lorne, this is Buffy. Buffy this is The Host, he runs this place." Spike started the introductions.

"Nice to meet you," Buffy smiled. "How do you get everyone to get along so well?"

"Caritas has a protection spell which makes it impossible to physically hurt anyone in the bar." Lorne explained. "It helps, especially when someone is singing really badly. Although I can't imagine you having that problem."

"I don't know I've never sang in public." Buffy shrugged.

"Well if you're so scared I'll make a deal with you." Lorne assured her. "Put Spike on first and if you're still scared I'll do your reading in private."

"Really?" Buffy asked.

"Really," Lorne assured her.

"You've got yourself a deal." Buffy smiled.

"Wonderful," Lorne smiled back. "Well Spike you're up."

Spike headed over to the stage, sat down and began a soft love song.

He thought he loved you, but it wouldn't last.

You started slow, but ended way too fast.

Now you're all alone and moving on.

Suddenly you feel like hope is gone.

But you've got to have

Faith in yourself.

You'll pull through

Faith in yourself.

In everything you do.

No matter how hard it seems

You'll know what forever means

If you'll only have

Faith in yourself.

"I've never heard anything like it." Buffy gasped at the table.

Lorne smiled even brighter, "You couldn't have, He wrote it himself. So are you ready?"

"Yeah I think I am."


	8. Hopelessly Devoted to You

A/N 'Hopelessly Devoted' is from the Musical and Movie Grease. I just thought it would be very Buffy.

Guess mine is not the first heart broken

My eyes are not the first to cry

I'm not the first to know

There's just no getting over you

Although I'm just a fool who's willing

To sit around and wait for you

But baby can't you see

There's nothing else for me to do

I'm Hopelessly Devoted to you

But now there's no where to hide

Since you pushed my love aside

I'm out of my head

Hopelessly Devoted to you

My Head is saying fool forget him

My Heart is don't let go

Hold on till the end

That's what I intend to do

I'm Hopelessly Devoted to you

Hopelessly Devoted to you

"She's mourning" Lorne explained to Spike unnecessarily. "He's the one who opened her heart for the first time and right when she put every ounce of trust in him he betrayed her. After months of living with that betrayal she had to betray him or sacrifice the world. She's so strong. No, I'm not talking about the strength it takes to run a stake through a vampire. I'm talking about the strength it takes to get up in the morning."

"Will she be okay?" Spike asked.

Lorne stared at him hard, "Eventually, but she's still unbelievable fragile. The slightest jolt to her system and she could bury herself so deep no one could get her out. You hurt her and I'll find someone to kill you, believe me when I say I have some nasty demons that owe me favors."

"So how tone deaf am I?" Buffy smiled coming over to Spike and Lorne.

"You were magnificent Sweetness," Lorne smiled. "In fact, if you ever want to stop waitressing at that restaurant. I could always use some help around here. The pays fair, you only have to work nights, and I promise my customers are so well behaved you won't have to slay them."

"Really, you're offering me a job after one song?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Let's just say. You've been through so much, that I want to make things easier on you." Lorne explained.

"I'll take it." Buffy hugged Lorne.

"Terrific, I see you here tomorrow night at six," Lorne smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go read a graph demon, who just picked _My Heart Will Go On_. Will someone for the love of God get me a Seabreeze.


	9. Oatmeal Islands of Happiness

Spike woke up to humming coming from the kitchen. He was amazed that after a night of drinking the Slayer could not only be up, but in a good mood.

"Morning Luv," Spike smiled coming into the kitchen.

"Good you're finally up. Honestly, I've never known anyone who could sleep, well, like the dead." Buffy cracked. "I already called the restaurant to explain my resigning and I felt so good I made breakfast."

"What is that?" Spike asked staring at her. "It looks like a green blob in a bowl."

"It's an oatmeal island. It was one of my favorite foods when I was a kid. I haven't felt like making one in months, and then all of a sudden, BOOM, Oatmeal Island."

"Do you really expect me to eat this?" Spike asked shocked.

"It's real oatmeal it just has green food coloring added to it, which is appropriate considering who's going to be signing my paychecks for awhile."

"Speaking of which, when are you thinking about going back to school? You don't have to go back to Sunnyhell if you don't want to, but people do tend to graduate from High School."

"That's where having a night job comes in handy. I'm going to enroll back at my old school."

"Didn't you get expelled from there too?"

"Yes, but the school's changed principals and the new old is much more Flutie than the last one."

"Flutie?" Spike questioned

"The Principal that was eaten by hyenas last year after the school trip to the zoo." Buffy explained. "Anyway the point is school starts next Monday, my exciting new job starts tonight, and I haven't had an Angel nightmare in a week. My life is finally back on track and to thank you for helping with that here's a packer of Red Cross certified blood from the blood bank. I didn't really expect you to eat an oatmeal island."

"Good because I wouldn't." Spike smiled back pleased by her dramatic change in attitude. "But I'm glad that you're happy."


	10. Empathy

Buffy was enjoying her first night working at Caritas. True the singing of some of the demons left much to be desired, and handing out drinking and snacks was similar to her last job. But there was something comforting about being around Lorne and other friendly demons. It reminded her of Wiley's Bar back home, only she knew she'd never have to beat up Lorne for information. He'd tell her if there was any big uprising.

"Doll, you are the' best thing that ever happened to this place." Lorne came over smiling. "Word is spreading like fire that between my sanctuary spell and the slayer Caritas is the safest place to be."

"Really, wouldn't most demons be afraid of being in the same room with me?" Buffy asked, "I mean it's not like I've been running a pro-demon rally the past couple of years."

"You save the world from BAD Demons and the GOOD Demons respect and appreciate that" Lorne explained. "We don't all have slayer strength to protect us. Not that it's protected you from anything. Made you grow up way too fast."

"Lorne, I'm actually in a good mood can we please not bring up the past."

"Sure, as long as you understand that nothing's resolved back there. Doesn't matter how many months or years you stay away. Eventually that past you're running from is going to catch up with you."

"Lorne, I can't go back. Besides I'm actually getting my life back together here."

"I know and that's when your life usually falls apart."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, like Spike, I care about you sweetness, and you're in for a big shock, and I just want you to be prepared."

"I have to go."

"You'll have to choose. It's important that you follow your heart it'll know what's right." Lorne yelled after her as she ran out of Caritas. "Poor kid, after everything that's happen this will hurt like Pylea." He sat, listening to patrons sing and drinking his eighth seabreeze, but he knew that all his thoughts were on that little blonde and the choice she'd have to make.


	11. Home is Where the Heart is

"What's wrong Luv?" Spike asked when Buffy came running into the house at sunrise and attached herself in his arms, not that he minded.

"Lorne," Buffy gasped.

"Lorne hurt you? But Lorne never hurts anybody." Spike clarified.

"He told me."

"Oh, he told you something you didn't want to hear, but if I know Lorne it was something you needed to hear." Spike guessed

"He said I needed to make peace with my past. I think he wants me to go back to Sunnydale." Buffy explained.

"Well if you're going back, so am I" Spike declared.

"What?"

"I can't let you go back there unprotected. The Watcher's Council might be waiting to take you away somewhere and I'm not going to loose you. Not after I've finally found you." And then Spike did the craziest thing he'd every done in his life or unlife. He kissed her.

Buffy was so stunned that it took her a few moments to get really into the kiss and a few more moments for her head to get the message to her heart that this was wrong. "Oh my God"

"Buffy" Spike asked concern by her reaction to his kiss.

"Spike, I can't. I just can't." and with that she was out the door and into pure daylight to deal with her emotions in peace, at least until sunset. "Why do I always have to fall for the redeemed vampire?" In the mean time she needed to settle a few things. "I guess they lied when they said you can't go home again, because that's exactly where I'm headed. I just hope Giles really isn't going to let the council take me away."


	12. To Giles' House We Go

"Good Lord," Giles gasped as he stood staring at the girl he'd been searching for for months. "Buffy how are you?"

"I'm good. It's been hard, but I have people helping me get my life back together. I know the Hellmouth needs a keeper, but if you knew how much evil stuff goes on in LA. You'd appreciate want I've been doing." Buffy rambled.

"Then you've returned just for a visit?" Giles asked.

"Actually I'm back, because a green empathy demon I know told me that I couldn't run from my past. Plus I knew how worried you would all be, but I just wasn't ready to come back. I'm still not sure I'm ready, but Lorne seemed so determined."

"Ah, Korthlornswath has been watching out for you." Giles

"You know Lorne?"

"Wonderful Demon and actually does a mean rendition of 'Somewhere over the Rainbow.'"

"Wow, I'm starting to question both of your sexualities, but anyway I just needed to make sure everybody was still okay and let you know that I'm fine."

"Have you seen your mother yet?"

"The person who went ballistic when I told her who I am? Not yet. I'm still getting up the courage for that fight."

"You might be surprised at how much she truly loves you and how hard this has been on her."

"Well she was doing a pretty good impression of my dad when she told me never to come back."

"She was angry and we don't always use our common sense when we're angry or scared."

"So, are Xander and Willow okay?"

"Yes. They'll be thrilled to see you."

"Well that might have to wait awhile."

"Where are you going?"

"To see Mom, I owe her the knowledge that I'm fine, even if I don't want to stay."


	13. Spike

"Bloody Hell, I can't believe I'm driving to Sunnyhell to actually try and win the Slayer. I've gone soft. I hope she's okay. I'm so worried; she should never have run off like that. Run form all those poofs she calls friends yes. But from me? Spike continued to drive worried sick until he arrived at Buffy's house. "I hope she's here."

"Hi, Mrs. Summers is Buffy here," Spike asked lamely. "God I'm turning into a poof."

"No, she was here, and we had a long talk, but she said had to patrol." Joyce explained. "I can tell her the punk singer that tried to kill her came by."

"No, that's okay. I think I'll just go find her."

"It was nice meeting you again." Joyce smiled.

"It was wonderful to see you again."

"Angel, I loved you. I know that may seem difficult to believe since I killed you, but I really did. Before I met you, guys were movies that you rented for a couple of days and returned and checked out a new one. Occasionally a good movie would be rented again, but I was never emotionally involved with any of them. You changed me and for awhile I never thought I'd be able to live without you, but I guess I'm stronger than I thought I was, but I swear I will never forget you. You meant the world to be, but I have to let you go." As Buffy put the ring down on the mansion floor she felt a presence standing in the doorway. "I was wondering how long it would take you to catch up with me."

"Luv, I just want to help." Spike sighed sincerely. "If that means just staying friends I'm okay with that."

"Spike, I've changed so much in the last couple of months and you're a huge part of that."

"But"

"But I was burned pretty badly by love and I'm just trying to get my life back together. I care about you and I know I want you in that life."

"Buffy, I want you, but I'd never push. I can wait until you're ready."

"Well I guess if we start slow." Buffy smiled coming over to Spike and putting her arms around his neck. "Now where were we?" And the extreme kissage began. In fact, they were so into the kiss that they didn't notice the swirling light and the man falling naked from the sky, until Buffy heard a moan and looked in the direction of the noise. "Oh My God Angel."


	14. Problems

"No, No. This isn't happening. He's not real." Buffy gasped falling to the floor

trembling. "He's a figment of my guilt."

"He's real." Spike confirmed trying to hold her. "Are you sure you haven't done anything

to piss off the fates? Because they seem to love screwing with you."

Angel still incoherent attacked Spike. Buffy still trembling and starting to cry bolted

towards the door.

"Get off Peaches," Spike flipped Angel off of him and reached the door before Buffy.

"No, I'm not letting you run this time. You have to deal with this, with him, or you're

never going to be able to live your life. It's time to stop running."

"I'm so scared." Buffy cried.

"Angel can't hurt you again unless you let him." Spike assured her, "and I'm right here to

help, but it's up to you."

"I'm not scared of him, or not just him. I'm scared of how I feel about you. Every time

someone gets close to me something bad happens and I don't want that to happen to you.

I'm cursed and if you stay with me you're going to be attacked and posed and it'll be all

my fault and then you'll leave."

"Your Mom and Giles and the rest of the Scoobies love you and I know they want you

back in their lives like I do. We care about you, no matter how hard you try to push us

away."

"Spike," Buffy hugged and kissed him.

"Ah Luv, We still need to deal with the naked man on the floor."

"Let's chain him up. I'll talk to Giles about it tomorrow."

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Spike asked smiling.

"Tonight, I help you find a new place so whenever I feel the need to run away I can run

there."

"And we can work through your problem together.

"But no sex."

"You see, already a problem we need to work through."


	15. Epilogue

A/N Thanks for reading everyone and I should have two new song ficlettes up soon.

"So Giles and my Mom got me back into Sunnydale High. It's still a little weird being around everybody after what happened last year, but we're all trying to heal together. Willow and Oz are still the cutest couple ever. Xander and Cordy can actually go thirty minutes without fighting with each other. Mom and Giles are even more over protective of me, but I guess that's just because they care. The Hellmouth is still active, so always a fun new demon to kill. But even though it's not perfect, it's still my life and I'm starting to love it again." Buffy smiled. "And you're just letting me babble, because you know all this."

"Sometimes people need to babble." Lorne assured her, "and I couldn't be happier that the runaway finally returned home."

"I just wanted to thank you for all that you did for me." Buffy hugged him.

"Now I noticed in your speech you didn't mention either of your vampire boy toys. What happened with them?" Lorne asked already knowing the answer.

"After about a month of staying at the manor healing Angel took off for Cleveland. Something about another hellmouth and his path to redemption. And I really have no idea what happened to Spike. Do you?" Buffy laughed at the bleached blonde with his arms around her who had started tickling her.

"I heard he went soft and settled down in a small town with a girlfriend." Spike said in all seriousness. "But it's probably just a fling. I give it two months tops."

"Hey, Prom is in two months. I swear I will kick your ass if you dump me before Prom." Buffy glared at him.

Lorne smiled, this relationship was timeless. They'd never be able to leave each other. This was the true essence of soul mate.

"Buffy, come on. I'm sorry I made a bad joke." Spike smiled sincerely. "Besides what kind of stupid Git would break up with you at Prom?"


End file.
